


together, or something

by lovelyebin



Series: the sin au [1]
Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: F/F, Strippers & Strip Clubs, i'm sorry for even using that tag, rated M for Mom i apologize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:23:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9794174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyebin/pseuds/lovelyebin
Summary: Kyungwon just wants to get something out of her.





	

Kyungwon is knocked out of a daze by someone flicking her forehead. She looks up from her reflection in the dressing room mirror to see Minkyung rolling her eyes.

"Showtime in five."

Kyungwon groans, but gets out of her chair reluctantly. She can hear the club's music pounding out the speakers, bass rumbling through her chest. Everyone is looking over everyone backstage for any last minute check ups. She makes eye contact with Seokmin (stage name DK, a fan favourite for the guys and girls, he probably gets $50 every time he smiles) and he looks her up and down. She does the same thing to him. Tonight he's wearing a low scoop tank and booty shorts, a go-to outfit for Saturdays. Bright makeup. Pretty hot. She nods, looking satistfied, and gives him a thumbs up. Seokmin gives her two thumbs up. What a nice guy.

"What were you thinking about anyways?" Minkyung says, adjusting Kyungwon's choker as Kyungwon yelps in surprise (and because her breathing supply had been cut off for half a second). Rubbing her neck, she turns around to Minkyung, (who looks pretty damn hot too) and narrows her eyes. The older girl just smiles smugly.

Kyungwon takes a breath in to explain it all, and almost (just almost) feels bad when Minkyung looks like she regrets asking. "So there's this group who've started coming every Saturday, and they do all the stuff, drink, get drunk, dance, watch. Except this one girl. This _one_ girl." Kyungwon resists the urge to clench her fist and shake it. "She just sits there, doing nothing. Doesn't talk, doesn't even crack a smile,"

"Designated driver?" Minkyung offers.

"Probably. But that doesn't excuse the fact that she has no expression," she says, brow furrowed. "Mission for today is that I'm going to get...something out of her." Kyungwon nods determinedly.

"Last time you did a 'mission' you nearly broke your ankle," Minkyung mentions, wincing at the memory.

"In my defense, I didn't know 8 inch heels were that hard to walk in."

Someone clapping grabs their attention. Jinah, the owner of the club, begins speaking, "Get out there and show them what you've got!"

Kyungwon whispers to Minkyung right before it's time for her to be on stage, "I bet you 20 bucks I can get her on me by tonight,"

The older girl scoffs. "Make it 50 and it's on."

 

  
-

 

  
Performing is easy. It comes to Kyungwon as effortlessly as breathing. The way her body moves, strutting on stage, gliding around.

"Kang Yuha!" The announcer shouts, as Kyungwon walks out. People scream and the corners of her lips tug up into a grin. She faces the audience and strikes a pose, giving a flirty little wink. The three poles on the platform aren't usually used properly since most of them aren't trained to dance on them, but she grips one, hooks a leg around it, and spins, earning a quite impressive yell from the crowd.

Kyungwon moves to the middle (while two other dancers, Kaeun and Mingyu, dance off to the sides) and her eyes flit around to find- _ah_. She's sitting at the bar, but Kyungwon knows she's watching. Keeping her stare, she rolls her hips around, hand coming down and back up on her thigh. She runs her fingers through her hair, giving the most sultry look she can manage. The girl finally makes eye contact, and they lock gazes.

The beat of the song pulses through her, and she rolls with it. Her arm reaches out and her fingers curl in, like an invitation.

The girl actually stands up and begins to get closer to the stage, observing. Kyungwon smirks triumphantly. Her eyes are trained on the stranger only, as Kyungwon lifts her shirt teasingly, and uses her other hand to slip the tips of her fingers under the waistband of her shorts. The girl raises an eyebrow, and Kyungwon thinks, _mission complete_. She got something out of her.

But Kyungwon doesn't want to be done yet. She wants _more_.

She drops to her knees, legs spread, ignoring the sting. She flips her hair around extravagantly, and runs the strands through her fingers when she's done. She doesn't break looks with the girl as Kyungwon licks her lips and goes onto all fours, hips moving to touch the stage, and back up. The fans are out of control now, watching her on the floor, nearly screeching when she straightens up to strip off her top. Kyungwon glances at her, and she's- biting her lip. That is _hot_. Kyungwon has never wanted to get a reaction from someone so badly. She snaps her bra strap against her shoulder, and time seems to slow down, just between her and the mystery girl. Kyungwon sticks her tongue out to lick at the corner of her mouth, and blows to the side to get the hair out of her face. She thrusts her hips forward, and enjoys the dark look appearing in the girl's eyes. Then everything is at normal speed and Kyungwon knows the song is coming to an end, and so is her performance. She ends with one more pose, where her hand is right between her legs and her lip is caught between her teeth.

She exits the stage, and Mingyu gives Kyungwon a high five when he passes by.

 

-

 

Kyungwon goes down to the actual club floor, rolling her shoulders to remove the tension. She can't drink (Kyungwon is a lightweight) so she just gets a glass of water from the bartender, Aron.

"You were looking pretty good there," he mentions, wiping up the counter from all the messily spilled cocktails and knocked over shots.

She shrugs, "I try,"

(The _I'm trying for someone_ is left unsaid.)

  
-

  
As she walks to the dressing room, a hand grabs onto Kyungwon's wrist. She whirls around to see- _her_. Kyungwon's heart leaps into her throat. God, she thinks, she's even prettier up close. Mystery girl leans closer, lips brushing her ear. Kyungwon shivers. "Kang Yuha, right?"

The stranger's voice sends a spike of nervous excitement up Kyungwon's spine. "Kang Kyungwon, actually."

The girl huffs lightly, "Im Nayoung," knowing her name makes Kyungwon fluttery in the best way possible. "What exactly were you trying to do up there?"

Nayoung's voice is honey, dripping sweet and slow all over Kyungwon. She swallows, "Trying to get your attention,"

"Well you've certainly got it now," Nayoung's fingers curl around Kyungwon's arm. "How much?"

Kyungwon knows exactly what she's asking for. "You can have me for free if you're quick enough,"

"How much time do we have?"

"We've got ten minutes until I go back up."

Nayoung seems to consider it. "I can finish in five,"

  
-

 

Kyungwon stumbles into the backroom three minutes before the second show starts. Minkyung finds her fast, straightening out her clothes and fixing her hair. "Where have you been?" She tuts, tucking Kyungwon's shirt back into her shorts. "I was looking for you everywhere, you just dissap-" Minkyung stops herself when she sees the dreamy look on Kyungwon's face. And also the smudged lipstick all over her mouth.

Minkyung's jaw drops. "You did not."

Kyungwon sighs happily, "You owe me 50,"

"I'm not letting you perform like that," Minkyung steers her into a chair and begins to redo her makeup. She mumbles something about how lucky Kyungwon is that she isn't first to perform while touching up her lips.

"How did you even," Minkyung sighs in disbelief, as she applies foundation to Kyungwon's chin, "That was so fast,"

"Five minutes," Kyungwon recalls, still a little flushed.

 

-

 

  
Kyungwon and Nayoung become a weekly thing. It's a drill now, get on stage, get off stage, get on Nayoung, get back on stage again. She always leaves with the three other girls she hangs out with before the second performance starts. Honestly, Kyungwon doesn't even know much about Nayoung, other than the fact that she's _really_ good with her hands (and her mouth, you can't forget her mouth). And also the fact that she likes her.

It's not until the fourth time they've hooked up, when Kyungwon is breathing heavily, leaning against the club washroom's wall, when she realizes, wow, _she really likes Nayoung_.

"I like you," she says, and it's not very romantic considering where they are.

"I hope you do, since we've been having quickies in the bathroom for about a month now," Nayoung replies casually, touching up her lipstick in front of the sinks.

"Don't be snarky, we literally just got each other off,"

Nayoung turns to look at Kyungwon, lips pursed, judgemental, "And who's the one who always comes first?" Kyungwon shrinks under her stare. "Thought so. I think I can be as snarky as I want."

"Do you always treat your concubines like this?" Kyungwon asks, slowly standing up, a little wobbly in her heels.

"Don't degrade yourself like that, you're at least a handmaiden,"

"Well if I'm a handmaiden, will you let me go to your palace?" Kyungwon knows she's going to regret saying that in the near future. She already does. Kang Kyungwon, death by embarassing line. A legend. Minkyung is the only one that's going to be at her funeral.

But she nearly stops breathing when she sees Nayoung actually contemplate. She takes Kyungwon's hand, and walks her out of the washroom. "How much trouble will you be in if you leave early?"

"None," Kyungwon breathes.

Nayoung smiles, "Good."

 

  
-

 

It's just as much of an adventure getting to Nayoung's place as it is doing what they're gonna do in Nayoung's place. Kyungwon is lost between fast paced walking and messy kisses getting there. She giggles when Nayoung has to break away to actually get her key in the lock after missing it four times.

Once they're inside and have taken their shoes off (it would be really weird to fuck with them on), Nayoung pushes Kyungwon against the door, hands on hips, on shoulders, on faces. Their lips meet, almost painfully, but it's soothed away by Nayoung licking into Kyungwon's mouth. Nayoung reaches around to lift Kyungwon by her thighs, and to the bed. Nayoung only stops to switch on the lights, and makes her way. Kyungwon bounces a few times when she lands, reaching her arms out, whimpering from the loss of contact.

"Impatient, are we?" Nayoung asks, in the middle of taking her shirt off.

"Please," Kyungwon whines at the sight of her.

"Since you asked so nicely, I'll be generous." Nayoung wastes no time getting on her, grinning as she leans down.

 

-

 

 

They're both out of breath, laying beside each other. Hair messy and faces flushed, almost as pink as their over-kissed lips. Nayoung reaches over to poke Kyungwon's cheek. "Thanks for tonight,"

"If anything, I should be thanking you," Kyungwon still sounds winded.

"You can do that later." Nayoung says with a smirk. Kyungwon makes a sound between a whine and a groan, and rolls over to where Nayoung is. It takes her a turn longer than she expects, and she notices that Nayoung's bed is _huge_. She doesn't realize she says it out loud until the girl next to her replies.

"I know," Nayoung says, curling an arm around her, as Kyungwon lays her head on her chest. "Pros of having rich surgeon parents,"

The next words tumble out of Kyungwon's mouth like it was on instinct, "You could be my sugar mommy."

There's a pause, and Kyungwon's life flashes before her eyes until Nayoung actually talks back, "I'm not that old," like the age was the problem and not the fact that Kyungwon called her a sugar mommy.

Turns out Nayoung is only two years older than Kyungwon, and Kyungwon wants to know more. So they talk about, anything and everything, really. Nayoung likes tea instead of coffee. Kyungwon's favourite candy is gummy bears. Nayoung is a TA (Kyungwon cries on the inside at the image of Nayoung in glasses and a black turtleneck). Kyungwon introduces Nayoung to 'the earth is flat' theory and she stops talking to her for 10 minutes. Nayoung likes sleep, and so does Kyungwon, and they eventually doze off together.

 

  
-

 

  
Kyungwon wakes up under a blanket that isn't hers, in a bed that isn't hers, in a place that definitely isn't hers (when was her ceiling that high? it never was, Kyungwon lives in a shabby apartment and she's currently in a some kind of, condo) and the only thing that she wants to be hers, is currently taking a shower. She blinks blearily, and pats around the matress for her phone before realizing (again) that this isn't her room, and that she left her purse back in the club. Kyungwon runs through her head her schedule for today: literature class with Minkyung (probably over, she'll ask her for notes), coffee date with Minkyung (Kyungwon really needs a latte), no show today, go shopping with Minkyung (that is a lot of plans with Minkyung).

She breathes out, and relaxes. Then alarms are blaring in her head and she sits up at the speed of light because she is in Nayoung's room. _Nayoung's room_. _She slept with Nayoung in Nayoung's room_. She panics, because if this was a one night stand, she'd be gone by now. Her brain is yelling at her to _leave immediately_. Kyungwon attempts to get out of the bed, but it backfires and she almost breaks her nose when her legs get caught in the sheets and she falls onto the floor. She gets dressed in her show clothes from last night (recoiling as she slips her underwear on) and clumsily tries to fix herself up. There is no way she's going out in public in the early afternoon like this, so she opens at least three doors to find Nayoung's closet and rummages until she grabs and puts on an oversized sweater. A million and one apologies run through her head (for stealing clothes, leaving without saying anything, not making the bed, probably more things), then she picks up her shoes and finally exits the apartment.

The sweater doesn't exactly help, since she's carrying her heels in one hand and looks like a mess in general. And there's the thing where it is _super fucking hot_ outside and Kyungwon feels like she's produced at least a gallon of sweat. She ignores the skeptical looks she gets from passers-by and the pain on the soles of her bare feet. It takes a while to backtrack the way to the club (Nayoung's house is walking distance from the place, it surprised Kyungwon last night but she was kind of distracted with Nayoung's hand on her butt), but she makes it. Then she walks to her own place (later she'll know that Nayoung's is basically walking distance away from home and has a small freakout).

Kyungwon unlocks and opens her door to see Minkyung standing right in front of her, in a Mom Pose, hand on her hip and eyebrow quirked. Kyungwon drops her shoes.

"I can explain,"

"Sure you can."

Kyungwon throws her hands up in the air, "I got laid, okay!"

"I know you got laid, but that was careless. Where do you think you're going without your phone? How would I know if something happened to you? I was worried," Minkyung pouts, and if Kyungwon wasn't so tired from walking in the sun with a warm hoodie on, she'd appreciate the care more. Unfortunately, heat makes Kyungwon irritable, so she snaps back.

"I don't need you running after me, I'm my own person."

"I understand, but how was I supposed to contact you-"

"Stop caring so much, you don't need to!" Kyungwon shoves past Minkyung and storms into her room.

It quiet, and Kyungwon groans, flopping onto her bed and burying her head into her pillow. Minkyung only has good intentions for her (usually), it's how they've stuck together ever since daycare. Of course Kyungwon wants to go back out and apologize, but that stubborn, proud, part of her says _no, stay inside and make her feel bad_.

An hour passes and Kyungwon hasn't moved, her mind races and her emotions flip from guilt, to acceptance, to regret, and back to guilt again. There's footsteps outside her door, and a gentle knock on the wood.

"Kyungwonnie," Minkyung starts, voice quiet and urging.

Kyungwon can't help but soften at the nickname, and she goes to let her in. They stand facing each other before Minkyung opens her arms and Kyungwon walks into them. It's a forgiveness hug, and Kyungwon relishes it.

Minkyung hooks her chin over Kyungwon's shoulder. "Do you wanna stay home for today?"

Kyungwon sighs, "Yeah, I'd like that,"

A couple hours later finds them doing their nails with the radio playing, and facemasks on. They feed each other chips and candy Minkyung had bought in bulk from the grocery store. Kyungwon asks about the class earlier and Minkyung's eyes widen. She'd missed the class too, looking for Kyungwon all morning. But it's okay, they're messes together.

 

-

 

It' been a week since the Nayoung Fiasco (or Get Puss, Become Wuss incident, as Minkyung calls it), and Kyungwon still feels as bad as ever. So after going to her "dumb calculus class", Minkyung drags Kyungwon to a cafe, to try and get her out of her slump. They order and sit down by the window, in a booth, making casual talk. But then Minkyung asks, "Was she hot?"

Kyungwon chokes on her coffee, and coughs for half a minute. Minkyung presses on. "Was she? Or is it too soon to ask,"

"She's, super hot," Kyungwon croaks out. Nayoung hasn't been mentioned since the day Kyungwon came back to the apartment in her sweater. Having it brought up again has Kyungwon feeling like she almost went into cardiac arrest.

The older girl nods, satisfied. They continue eating, until someone else comes to their table, greeting Minkyung. "Uh, hi,"

"Hey Yebin," Minkyung smiles warmly (with a hint of nervousness?) at her. Kyungwon glances at her and tries to think of why she looks familiar. "Sorry for being in such a rush earlier, I had things to do,"

The girl, Yebin, waves her hands frantically. "No, it's cool. Things happen. Me and my friends were here, and I saw you, so I wanted to ask if we could sit together?"

Minkyung looks to Kyungwon (who's still thinking hard) for permission, and she nods. She turns back to Yebin, "Sure! Just bring them over,"

Kyungwon is the middle of sipping her drink before she chokes again. Speak of the Devil. That's why Yebin seems familiar. She's one of Nayoung's friends. Nayoung. Who is standing right there. Because she is friends with Yebin. Just, standing there. Looking unacceptably attractive in a crop top, dear _God_.

"Are you okay?" Nayoung asks, sliding in beside her, and Kyungwon desperately tries not to think of that voice calling her _beautiful_ and _perfect_ and saying _so good baby, just like that_. It doesn't really work and Kyungwon wants to scream. So instead she says, "Y-yeah, I'm fine."  
  
Two other girls walk up to the table, introducing themselves as Eunwoo and Jieqiong. Once they're seated, Jieqiong speaks up, "I'm Chinese," she clarifies, although no one really asked. "She's also mine," Eunwoo says, and Jieqiong giggles happily.

Yebin rolls her eyes, "They're always like that, it's gross,"

"What's gross is your pent up feelings," Eunwoo retorts, smacking Yebin -who is now flushed a pretty shade of pink- on the head. Minkyung snorts beside her and the shorter girl seems to blush more. Kyungwon sends a questioning glance at Minkyung because honestly? Where did she get friends that weren't her? Minkyung mouths "bus" like that's supposed to explain anything. They're totally gonna have a Talk later.

It's lighthearted and fun (ignoring Kyungwon's inner turmoil because she's hyper aware of Nayoung's thigh touching hers) until Yebin makes an off handed comment about how good Minkyung looked last night. Kyungwon grimaces, they hate talking about their job when they're not at it. Kyungwon has been purposely avoiding the club just so she wouldn't run into Nayoung. A failed plan. Minkyung seems to be just as uncomfortable as she is, and Eunwoo quickly changes the topic to what flavour of ice cream they like best (Kyungwon isn't proud to say that the first 'favourite flavour' she thought of was Nayoung).

Soon enough, they have to leave, Jieqiong, Eunwoo, and Yebin are actually good students and go to class, unlike a certain duo. While Minkyung is speaking with Yebin (in what seems to be an awkward conversation), Nayoung places her hand on Kyungwon's shoulder. "Mind if we talk a bit?"

Kyungwon gulps, "No, not at all,"

 

  
-

 

  
They're in a bathroom again, but in a completely different circumstance, in a completely different situation. And Kyungwon hopes it stays that way because _like Hell_ she's going to have sex with Nayoung in the single roomed bathroom of her favourite cafe. There are some things that Kyungwon is into, but that goes a little too far. She could never enter this place again. Nayoung breathes in.

"So,"

"So?"

"You left last week,"

With every beat of Kyungwon's heart, a wave of guilt passes through her. "I'm sorry I-"

"You could have at least called."

Kyungwon's head spins, "What?"

"I gave you my number,"

"You gave- _what?_ "

"My number? I slipped it into your back pocket the first time we met."

Kyungwon suddenly feels like dying, "I-I thought you were trying to grab my ass!"

"That was just a bonus,"

They look at each other from opposite sides of the washroom. Nayoung gives a soft, fond smile, Kyungwon grins back automatically, and they start laughing. They don't even know what's so funny (they're probably laughing at Kyungwon's incompetence), but it's cut short when Nayoung pulls Kyungwon against her, hands on her waist, bodies flush. Nayoung laughs again when Kyungwon's eyes cross, trying to look at the taller girl's face. Nayoung tilts her head up to kiss Kyungwon's nose and Kyungwon wriggles in embarrassment, trying to pull away from the affection.

"Don't. You're cute," Nayoung kisses her for real this time, and they just enjoy that. Nayoung's hands move up and down Kyungwon's back, and Kyungwon's fingers tangle into Nayoung's hair, They continue lazily, until someone knocks on the door and they realize where they are. The jump apart, Kyungwon smiling sheepishly, as Nayoung quickly pats down her hair in the mirror.

They walk out together, startling the woman and her daughter who were waiting outside. The mother glares at them and tries to turn her daughter away, but the little girl just gives them a thumbs up. Kyungwon turns red and Nayoung gives her a thumbs up back.

Minkyung is still sitting at the table, looking bored. When she sees Kyungwon, her lips thin and she gazes up skeptically. Nayoung seems to take that hint, so she scribbles on a napkin and hands it to Kyungwon, "Call me this time," and Kyungwon agrees enthusiastically.

Minlyung sighs and shakes her head. "We're having a talk."

"Of course we are," Kyungwon settles in the seat across her. "What's with you and Yebin?"

Minkyung flusters, "We aren't talking about me. You and Nayoung?"

"We," Kyungwon pauses, thinks. "We're together, or something,"

"You should work on that,"

"You should work on Yebin,"

"You don't even know her!"

'"I know that she likes you."

Minkyung stops moving (the tips of her ears turn red). "She does?"

Kyungwon shrugs, "Ask her,"

Minkyung groans and drops her head onto her folded arms on the table, and Kyungwon snickers at her, gripping the napkin Nayoung gave her in her hand.

 

  
-

 

 

Another day, another performance. Minkyung winks at Kyungwon when they make eye contact, which usually means that Nayoung is already out in the crowd. She gets up, minding a snoozing Jihoon, their audio guy. Someone should really wake him up. Hyerin smiles at her when she walks by, wishing her good luck. This time, she's dancing with Soonyoung and Minghao, who look _really good_ in their tight pants, but you didn't hear that from Kyungwon. Besides, the best looking person in the club is already standing outside. Kyungwon smiles giddily when she thinks of her.

After the show, she meets Nayoung in their usual spot, between the doors of the bathroom and backstage.

"Hot as always, babe," Nayoung says, kissing Kyungwon as her arms wrap around her middle. Kyungwon loops her own arms around Nayoung's neck.

"You make me hotter," she teases, and Nayoung nibbles at her ear in retaliation. It feels good, being _together_ or something. Kyungwon loves it.

 

  
-

 

  
Kyungwon's phone buzzes while she's working on a project at home. It's a next from Nayoung, and she tries not to get excited, but she does anyways.

( _It took her days to message Nayoung after she re-got her number, so long that Nayoung had to text her first, getting her contact from Yebin, who go it from Minkyung. She received a "Hey" and spent a very long time trying to think of a reply. Until Nayoung messaged again: "You've been typing for over two hours, is everything okay?" and Kyungwon forced herself to answer. It's been weeks and Nayoung hasn't let her live it down._ )

She picks up her phone, getting out of her chair and laying down on her bed.

  
**nayoung:** Kyungwon-ah

 **kyungwon:** yeah?

 **nayoung:** Ooh that was the fastest reply yet

 **kyungwon:** i breathed,

 **nayoung:** Lmao

 **nayoung:** Are you doing anything?

  
Kyungwon glances at the pile of papers and her laptop, open to a presentation, on her desk.

  
**kyungwon:** not anything important, why?

 **nayoung:** I ordered takeout, do you want to come over?

 **kyungwon:** be there in 15

 

-

 

  
"Hey," Kyungwon greets when Nayoung opens the door.

"Hello," She says back, letting her in.

"I swear this place got bigger,"

"Maybe you just thought it was small since you were in such a hurry to leave the last time you were here," Nayoung replies.

Kyungwon rolls her eyes before going on her toes and giving Nayoung a quick kiss. "Please drop that."

"I don't think I will," And Kyungwon juts her lip out at Nayoung's smirk.

They end up on the couch, Kyungwon laying down, head on Nayoung's lap. Nayoung's fingers are running through her hair and Kyungwon sighs, pleased at the feeling. They're full from eating and an action movie is playing on the TV. A bomb explodes and a car goes flipping through the street on screen when Kyungwon asks, "Are we girlfriends?"

The hand in her hair pauses. "I'd like to think so, do you want to be?

"Yes. _Yes_ , wow totally."

"Then we're girlfriends. We're together."

Kyungwon hums. They _are_ together. Not something. Yeah. That feels good.

 

-

 

("Hey, isn't that mine?" Nayoung points to Kyungwon's sweater. She blushes.

"Um yeah. I kind of stole it?"

"Keep it, it looks better on you anyways."

Kyungwon can get really used to this _being together_ thing.)

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO YES NAKYUNG
> 
> um have it ok
> 
> i keep referring to this as the Sin Fic when in reality i'm just a weenie and can't nsfw
> 
> tbh this was all inspired by stage names hello kang yuha
> 
> (ps i'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/SOFTJlHOON) n u can ask me questions on my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/lovelyebin))


End file.
